


Nights With You

by dreamsuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Star Gazing, donghyuck cheers mark up, fluff and shit, help idk how to tag, they’re just really cute here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsuh/pseuds/dreamsuh
Summary: Mark is sad he misses out on Donghyuck’s little star gazing dates.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Nights With You

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small drabble because why not  
> don’t bully if it’s bad <\3

“Ahh, Mark. You always make up excuses not to go stargazing with me!” The golden skin boy whined as he tugged on the sweatshirt of the older boy.

“Hyuckie, you know how exhausted I am. I’m sorry, but I’m just so tired.” 

“But you always say thattttt,” he continued to complain. The two boys sat in the practice room, alone, gazing at themselves in the mirror. Mark motioned Donghyuck to sit on his lap wrapping his arms comfortably around his waist, nuzzling his head into the younger boy’s neck. He sighed.

“I really love you, Donghyuck. I’m sorry we never get to go out as often as we used to. My schedule is awfully packed. I never have room to do stuff with you. It makes me sad.” His voice was muffled and soft. A second later, Donghyuck could hear quiet sniffles underneath where his chin rested. He pulled away. He lifted Mark’s head and gently wiped his tears with the sleeves of his sweater.

“Ah Mark, you’re taking this way too seriously. It’s fine. I still love you... even if you barely have any time to hang out with me. I do miss cuddling in bed with you. Nights like those are the best.” he began smiling softly.

He kissed Mark on the corner of his mouth. The older boy started tearing up again and squeezed Donghyuck back into a tight hug.

“I miss you.” The room filled with Mark’s quiet sobs as his grip tightened around Donghyuck’s waist.

He regrets the times he rejected their little dates. He wishes he could just stay cuddled up to donghyuck whom he called home. “I’m not going anywhere, stupid.”

“Shut the fuck up. I know.”

“Hey,” Donghyuck started with enthusiasm, “Why don’t we just go right now! It won’t be long it’d just be-“

“Hyuckie,” Mark interrupted, rubbing his thumbs across the younger boy’s smooth skin, “I have an early start to my schedule tomorrow and it lasts until 8 pm...”

Donghyuck pouted, “Ugh, it’s only 11:15 right now. Can’t we just see the stars for a little bit? Please?” Mark couldn’t resist. It breaks him seeing Donghyuck hurt, especially turning down every date he’s planned for him.

“To be honest, I am stargazing now...”

“What do you mean loser?” The younger questioned, scoffing.

“Your eyes, love. They’re so cute. The reflection of the lights shine in your eyes and remind me of a galaxy. They’re so… perfect. You’re adorable.” Mark stared into Donghyuck's tired eyes softly blinking at the compliment.

“Wow, Markkkk. Cheesy son of a bitch.”

“I’m sorry I-“ Donghyuck cut him off with a small peck.

“You’re such a weirdo. I love you.” Donghyuck let go of their comfortable position and stood up in front of Mark.

“Now come on, we don’t want to wake anyone.” Donghyuck giggled under his breath.

“Where are we going?”

“Someplace special... “ Mark picked himself up from the floor and intertwined his fingers with Donghyuck’s.

“Okay, I trust you, but it better not be too far away from here.” Mark scolded him.

“Quit talking. Now let’s go explore.”

“We should explore each other’s mouths-“

“Shut up dumbass.”

“Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work lol.  
> i have ideas for johnjae and probably more markhyuck tehe


End file.
